dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Emblem of Roto (manga)
Emblem of Roto, fully titled Dragon Quest Saga: Emblem of Roto (ドラゴンクエスト列伝 ロトの紋章, Dragon Quest Retsuden: Roto no Monsho, translated as Dragon Quest Biography: Emblem of Roto) and also known as - Dragon Quest: Emblem of Roto or Emblem of Roto: Dragon Quest Saga, is a Japanese comic series based on the Roto trilogy of [[Dragon Quest series|the Dragon Quest series]]. The comic tells the story of Arus Roto, a direct descendant of Arel, [[Hero/Heroine (Dragon Quest III)|the hero of Dragon Quest III]], and his efforts to restore peace to the World. It was written by Chiaki Kawamata for the setting and by Junji Koyanagi for the script, while the art was done by Kamui Fujiwara. It was first serialized in the magazine Monthly Shonen Gangan by Enix from issue #4 of 1991 to issue #8 of 1997. The series was collected in 21 tankobon volumes originally. was very successful in Japan, to the point of spawning a drama CD, an animated film and several books related to the series. In 2004, a side story sequel by the same authors was released with the name Emblem of Roto Returns. The same year, a full-fledged sequel started its serialization, Emblem of Roto: To the Children who inherit the Emblem. Plot The story takes place between Dragon Quest III and Dragon Quest I. Many years have passed since Loran and Carmen, the descendants of the legendary Roto, defeated the evil forces. Taking a fragment of the mystical emblem of their grandfather, the two brothers founded their own kingdoms, Loran to the north and Carmen to the south. After 100 years of peace and prosperity, a new threat looms over the World. Evil armies are besieging the last human bastions. The King of Carmen has been possessed by a demon and has ruined his own kingdom in a plot hatched by the Demon King Imajin. The only survivors of this tragedy are Prince Arus, heir of Roto, and Lunafrea, the daughter of the General-in-chief of Carmen's army. She and Tarkin raise Arus in secret for ten years. Now, grown and in full force, Arus is ready to accept the fate tied to his lineage and, sword in hand, he is about to fight against Imajin and his followers. Meanwhile, in the Kingdom of Loran, the heir to the crown, Jagan, was born, and as he grows, he forms an alliance with the evil forces and has sworn to destroys the remaining humans. Main characters *Arus (アルス) *Kira (キラ) *Yao (ヤオ) *Poron (ポロン) *Lunafrea (ルナフレア) *Old teacher Tarkin (老師タルキン) *Jagan (ジャガン *Imajin (異魔神) Chapters *Level 1: The birth of Prince Arus (LEVEL1: 王子アルスの誕生) *Level 2: Triumph of friendship (LEVEL2: 友情の勝利) *Level 3: Sage Kadar (LEVEL3: 賢者カダル) *Level 4: Forest of truth (LEVEL4: 真実の森) *Level 5: Legendary Hero Allele (LEVEL5: 伝説の勇者アレル) *Level 6: The coronation of the Demon King! (LEVEL6: 魔人王戴冠す！！) *Level 7: Demon Sword Necross (LEVEL7: 魔剣ネクロス) *Level 8: Salaam, a fierce battle! (LEVEL8: 激闘！アッサラーム) *Level 9: Two Keno's (LEVEL9: ふたりのケンオウ) *Level 10: Kira's secret (LEVEL10: キラの秘密) *Level 11: Each departure (LEVEL11: それぞれの旅立ち) *Level 12: Midday meteor (LEVEL12: 真昼の流星) *Level 13: The demon king revives (LEVEL13: 甦る魔王) *Level 14: Baramos zombie, a decisive battle! (LEVEL14: 決戦！バラモスゾンビ) *Level 15: The legendary gadabout appears! (LEVEL15: 伝説の遊び人登場！) *Level 16: Sailing ship Lunafrea (LEVEL16: 帆船ルナフレア号) *Level 17: The sea king Leviathan (LEVEL17: 海王リバイアサン) *Level 18: Conquerors of the sea god (LEVEL18: わだつみの覇者) *Level 19: Crustacean monster Dafora (LEVEL19: 甲殻魔獣ダフォーラ) *Level 20: A miracle of love and courage (LEVEL20: 愛と勇気の奇跡) *Level 21: Holy warrior in the fog (LEVEL21: 霧の中の聖戦士) *Level 22: Poron's awakening (LEVEL22: ポロン覚醒の巻) *Level 23: The birth of the sage Polon (LEVEL23: 賢王ポロン誕生) *Level 24: Beast King Gunnon sortie (LEVEL24: 獣王グノン出撃) *Level 25: Ariahan plain, a fierce battle! (LEVEL25: 激闘！アリアハン平原) *Level 26: Sword King Kira meeting (LEVEL26: 剣王キラ見参) *Level 27: Fear! The beast corps four kings (LEVEL27: 恐怖！獣兵団四天王) *Level 28: The total attack starts! (LEVEL28: 総攻撃開始！！) *Level 29: Battlefield of sorrow (LEVEL29: 悲しみの戦場) *Level 30: A super magic power explosion! (LEVEL30: 超魔力　炸裂！！) *Level 31: The legendary oath revived (LEVEL31: 甦りし伝説の誓い) *Level 32: The last moments of the beast king (LEVEL32: 獣王の最期) *Level 33: Ladutorm Castle falls (LEVEL33: ラダトーム城陥落) *Level 34: Jagan attacks! (LEVEL34: ジャガン襲来！) *Level 35: Defeat (LEVEL35: 敗北) *Level 36: Bonds (LEVEL36: 絆) *Level 37: Orb of darkness (LEVEL37: 闇のオーブ) *Level 38: The return of the hero (LEVEL38: 勇者再臨) *Level 39: A new journey (LEVEL39: 新たなる旅立ち) *Level 40: The third Roto (LEVEL40: 第三のロト) *Side story: From here forever... (外伝: ここより永遠に・・・) *Level 41: Demon resurrection (LEVEL41: 魔神復活) *Level 42: Madness! Yamata no Orochi (LEVEL42: 狂乱！！ヤマタノオロチ) *Level 43: Monster armageddon! (LEVEL43: 怪獣大決戦！！) *Level 44: Sacred dragon (LEVEL44: 聖なる龍) *Level 45: Now, one time encounter (LEVEL45: 今、ひとたびの邂逅) *Level 46: Demonic engraving (LEVEL46: 魔の刻印) *Level 47: Red flash (LEVEL47: 赤い閃光) *Level 48: When the emblem becomes one (LEVEL48: 紋章がひとつになる時) *Level 49: Each thought on a chest (LEVEL49: それぞれの想いを胸に) *Level 50: The "Orb of Darkness" activates (LEVEL50: ”闇のオーブ”発動) *Level 51: Temple twins (LEVEL51: 神殿の聖双生児) *Level 52: Desperate struggle in a snowstorm (LEVEL52: 吹雪の中の死闘) *Level 53: Small guardian deities (LEVEL53: 小さき守護神たち) *Level 54: The mystery of Lake Mashu (LEVEL54: 魔州湖のなぞ) *Level 55: The birth of Arus' sword (LEVEL55: アルスの剣　誕生) *Level 56: Real identity of the Dark King (LEVEL56: 冥王の正体) *Level 57: The last moments of the Dark King Gorgona (LEVEL57: 冥王ゴルゴナの最期) *Level 58: Super myth (LEVEL58: 超神話) *Level 59: Break through the Olivia Strait! (LEVEL59: オリビア海峡突破！！) *Side story: The fugitive of Isis love (外伝: イシス恋の遁走曲) *Level 60: Raid! Loran castle (LEVEL60: 空襲！！ローラン城) *Level 61: Revival (LEVEL61: 復活) *Level 62: Light in the darkness (LEVEL62: 闇の中の燈) *Level 63: The Dragon King of Ayakashi (LEVEL63: あやかしの竜王) *Level 64: The King of the fools (LEVEL64: 愚者の王) *Level 65: At the end of despair (LEVEL65: 絶望の果てに) *Level 66: Awakening (LEVEL66: 覚醒) *Level 67: The Dragon King of the revolt (LEVEL67: 叛撃の竜王) *Level 68: Overture of the World collapse (LEVEL68: 世界崩壊の序曲) *Level 69: Encounter (LEVEL69: 邂逅) *Level 70: Demon re-encounter (LEVEL70: 魔神再臨) *Level 71: Genie to the west (LEVEL71: 魔神、西へ) *Level 72: Fate not to cross (LEVEL72: 交わらない宿命) *Level 73: Phantom moon (LEVEL73: 幻の月) *Level 74: Poron's determination (LEVEL74: ポロンの決心) *Level 75: The Sea King appears (LEVEL75: 海王登場) *Level 76: Great hope (LEVEL76: 大いなる希望) *Level 77: Far-reaching thoughts (LEVEL77: はるかなる想い) *Level 78: The heroes rally! (LEVEL78: 勇者結集！) *Level 79: Silence (LEVEL79: 沈黙) *Level 80: Bonds (LEVEL80: 絆) *Level 81: World tree (LEVEL81: 世界樹) *Level 82: Decision (LEVEL82: 決断) *Level 83: Decisive battle (LEVEL83: 決戦) *Level 84: Lamentation (LEVEL84: 慟哭) *Level 85: Roar (LEVEL85: 咆哮) *Level 86: Miracle (LEVEL86: 奇跡) Perfect edition From 2006 to 2007, a new edition, called Perfect Edition (完全版), was published by Square Enix. While the perfect edition or complete edition name normally denotes a deluxe format version, in this case the perfect edition is truly a more complete version of the comic. Besides the re-coloring of pages that was lost from the magazine serialization, corrections of some drawings and lines, several new illustrations were added at the end of the volumes, such as rough sketches from cover art or color illustrations from telephone cards and books. But the main reason is that, besides collecting the original 86 chapters serialized in Monthly Shonen Gangan and the two side stories from the original tankobon edition, the perfect edition has major additions to the final chapter. The final chapter in its magazine and tankobon form was 60 pages long without the epilogue from the tankobon version. In the perfect edition, the final chapter is 118 pages long, almost double than in its original form. The chapter was originally conceived to be that long, but this exceeded the allotted pages for the comic on Monthly Shonen Gangan, so it had to be trimmed to 60. This was known for years since this was first explained in the 1997 book Emblem of Roto Perfect Guide Book. In the postscript of the perfect edition, artist Kamui Fujiwara explained that he accepted to work on the sequel comics on the condition of having the opportunity to draw the full final chapter as originally designed. Volume information Original edition *#1, 1991-09-20, ISBN 4870250004 **Levels 1, 2, 3 *#2, 1992-02-22, ISBN 487025008X **Levels 4, 5, 6, 7 *#3, 1992-06-22, ISBN 4870250179 **Levels 8, 9, 10, 11 *#4, 1992-08-22, ISBN 4870250225 **Levels 12, 13, 14 *#5, 1992-12-22, ISBN 4870250349 **Levels 15, 16, 17, 18 *#6, 1993-05-22, ISBN 4870250438 **Levels 19, 20, 21, 22 *#7, 1993-08-22, ISBN 4870250500 **Levels 23, 24, 25 *#8, 1993-12-22, ISBN 4870250632 **Levels 26, 27, 28, 29 *#9, 1994-04-22, ISBN 4870250764 **Levels 30, 31, 32, 33 *#10, 1994-08-22, ISBN 487025087X **Levels 34, 35, 36, 37 *#11, 1994-10-22, ISBN 4870250926 **Levels 38, 39, 40, side story: From here forever... *#12, 1995-03-22, ISBN 4870251094 **Levels 41, 42, 43, 44 *#13, 1995-04-22, ISBN 4870251124 **Levels 45, 46, 47, 48 *#14, 1995-09-22, ISBN 487025123X **Levels 49, 50, 51, 52 *#15, 1996-01-22, ISBN 4870251345 **Levels 53, 54, 55, 56 *#16, 1996-04-22, ISBN 4870251469 **Levels 57, 58, 59, side story: The fugitive of Isis love *#17, 1996-08-22, ISBN 4870251566 **Levels 60, 61, 62, 63, 64 *#18, 1997-01-22, ISBN 4870251736 **Levels 65, 66, 67, 68, 69, 70 *#19, 1997-02-22, ISBN 4870251787 **Levels 71, 72, 73, 74, 75, 76 *#20, 1997-04-22, ISBN 4870251922 **Levels 77, 78, 79, 80, 81, 82 *#21, 1997-07-22, ISBN 4870252058 **Levels 83, 84, 85, 86 Perfect edition *#1, 2006-07-25, ISBN 4757517262 **Levels 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 *#2, 2006-07-25, ISBN 4757517270 **Levels 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12 *#3, 2006-08-25, ISBN 4757517467 **Levels 13, 14, 15, 16, 17 *#4, 2006-08-25, ISBN 4757517475 **Levels 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23 *#5, 2006-09-25, ISBN 4757517831 **Levels 24, 25, 26, 27, 28 *#6, 2006-09-25, ISBN 475751784X **Levels 29, 30, 31, 32, 33 *#7, 2006-10-25, ISBN 4757517947 **Levels 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39 *#8, 2006-10-25, ISBN 4757517955 **Levels 40, 41, 42, 43, 44 *#9, 2006-11-25, ISBN 4757518161 **Levels 45, 46, 47, 48, 49 *#10, 2006-11-25, ISBN 475751817X **Levels 50, 51, 52, 53, 54, 55 *#11, 2006-12-25, ISBN 4757518404 **Levels 56, 57, 58, 59, 60, 61 *#12, 2006-12-25, ISBN 4757518412 **Levels 62, 63, 64, 65, 66, 67, 68, 69 *#13, 2007-01-25, ISBN 9784757519176 **Levels 70, 71, 72, 73, 74, 75, 76, 77 *#14, 2007-01-25, ISBN 9784757519183 **Levels 78, 79, 80, 81, 82, 83, 84 *#15, 2007-02-24, ISBN 9784757519565 **Levels 85, 86, side stories: From here forever..., The fugitive of Isis love Non-Japanese editions The comic series was published in France by Ki-oon (original edition), in Hong Kong by Jade Dynasty Group, in Italy by Star Comics (both the original and perfect editions), in Spain by Planeta DeAgostini (perfect edition) and in Taiwan by Da Ran Culture Enterprise (original edition) and Tong Li Publishing (perfect edition). Name in other languages *French - Dragon Quest: Emblem of Roto *Italian - Dragon Quest: L'emblema di Roto *Spanish - Dragon Quest: Emblem of Roto *Traditional Chinese - 勇者鬥惡龍 羅德的紋章 French volumes information *#1, 2014-05-15, ISBN 9782355926877 *#2, 2014-05-15, ISBN 9782355926884 *#3, 2014-06-12, ISBN 9782355926891 *#4, 2014-07-03, ISBN 9782355926907 *#5, 2014-09-11, ISBN 9782355927195 *#6, 2014-11-13, ISBN 9782355927409 *#7, 2015-01-08, ISBN 9782355927676 *#8, 2015-02-12, ISBN 9782355927812 *#9, 2015-03-12, ISBN 9782355927935 *#10, 2015-04-09, ISBN 9782355928031 *#11, 2015-05-07, ISBN 9782355928208 *#12, 2015-06-11, ISBN 9782355928260 *#13, 2015-07-02, ISBN 9782355928383 *#14, 2015-08-13, ISBN 9782355928499 *#15, 2015-09-10, ISBN 9782355928611 *#16, 2015-10-22, ISBN 9782355928819 *#17, 2015-11-12, ISBN 9782355928888 *#18, 2015-12-10, ISBN 9782355928987 *#19, 2016-01-14, ISBN 9782355929076 *#20, 2016-02-11, ISBN 9782355929175 *#21, 2016-03-10, ISBN 9782355929236 Italian volumes information *#1, 1998-04 *#2, 1998-04 *#3, 1998-05 *#4, 1998-06 *#5, 1998-07 *#6, 1998-08 *#7, 1998-09 *#8, 1998-10 *#9, 1998-11 *#10, 1998-12 *#11, 1999-01 *#12, 1999-02 *#13, 1999-03 *#14, 1999-04 *#15, 1999-05 *#16, 1999-06 *#17, 1999-07 *#18, 1999-08 *#19, 1999-09 *#20, 1999-10 *#21, 1999-11 Italian volumes information (perfect edition) *#1, 2015-11-04, ISBN 9788869205149 *#2, 2015-11-04, ISBN 9788869205156 *#3, 2015-12-02, ISBN 9788869205842 *#4, 2016-01-02, ISBN 9788869206290 *#5, 2016-02-03, ISBN 9788869206771 *#6, 2016-03-02, ISBN 9788869207938 *#7, 2016-04-01, ISBN 9788869208430 *#8, 2016-05-04, ISBN 9788869208966 *#9, 2016-06-01, ISBN 9788822600356 *#10, 2016-07-06, ISBN 9788822601117 *#11, 2016-08-03, ISBN 9788822601926 *#12, 2016-09-01, ISBN 9788822602947 *#13, 2016-10-05, ISBN 9788822603197 *#14, 2016-11-02, ISBN 9788822603593 *#15, 2016-12-01, ISBN 9788822603951 Spanish volumes information *#1, 2018-09-18, ISBN 9788491733140 *#2, 2018-11-27, ISBN 9788491733478 *#3, 2019-01-22, ISBN 9788491733485 *#4, 2019-03-19, ISBN 9788491733492 *#5, 2019-05-21, ISBN 9788491733508 *#6, 2019-07-02, ISBN 9788491733515 *#7, 2019-09-17, ISBN 9788491733522 *#8, 2019-11-12, ISBN 9788491733539 *#9, 2020-01-23, ISBN 9788491733546 *#10, 2020-03-24, ISBN 9788491733553 Taiwanese volumes information (Da Ran Culture Enterprise) *#1, 1994-07, ISBN 9572509640 *#2, 1994-07, ISBN 9572509659 *#3, 1994-07, ISBN 9572509667 *#4, 1994-07, ISBN 9572509675 *#5, 1994-09, ISBN 9572509683 *#6, 1994-10, ISBN 9572509691 *#7, 1994-11, ISBN 9572512331 *#8, 1995-02, ISBN 957251234X *#9, 1995-03, ISBN 9572512358 *#10, 1995-06, ISBN 9572512366 *#11, 1995-10, ISBN 9572514679 *#12, 1996-02, ISBN 9572519573 *#13, 1996-06, ISBN 9572519581 *#14, 1996-11, ISBN 957251959X *#15, 1997-03, ISBN 9572524178 *#16, 1997-06, ISBN 9572524186 *#17, 1997-09, ISBN 9572528238 *#18, 1997-11, ISBN 9572528246 *#19, 1998-01, ISBN 9572532596 *#20, 1998-03, ISBN 957253260X *#21, 1998-06, ISBN 9572532618 Related publications *''Emblem of Roto Art Book'' (1994-09-09) *''Emblem of Roto Comic CD'' (1994-10-19) *''Picture Postcards: Emblem of Roto'' (1997-05-23) *''Emblem of Roto Perfect Guide Book'' (1997-07-11) *''Emblem of Roto Art Book II'' (1997-08-29) Gallery Original edition covers Emblem_of_Roto_01.jpg|#1 Emblem_of_Roto_02.jpg|#2 Emblem_of_Roto_03.jpg|#3 Emblem_of_Roto_04.jpg|#4 Emblem_of_Roto_05.jpg|#5 Emblem_of_Roto_06.jpg|#6 Emblem_of_Roto_07.jpg|#7 Emblem_of_Roto_08.jpg|#8 Emblem_of_Roto_09.jpg|#9 Emblem_of_Roto_10.jpg|#10 Emblem_of_Roto_11.jpg|#11 Emblem_of_Roto_12.jpg|#12 Emblem_of_Roto_13.jpg|#13 Emblem_of_Roto_14.jpg|#14 Emblem_of_Roto_15.jpg|#15 Emblem_of_Roto_16.jpg|#16 Emblem_of_Roto_17.jpg|#17 Emblem_of_Roto_18.jpg|#18 Emblem_of_Roto_19.jpg|#19 Emblem_of_Roto_20.jpg|#20 Emblem_of_Roto_21.jpg|#21 Perfect edition covers Emblem_of_Roto_Perfect_Edition_01.jpg|#1 Emblem_of_Roto_Perfect_Edition_02.jpg|#2 Emblem_of_Roto_Perfect_Edition_03.jpg|#3 Emblem_of_Roto_Perfect_Edition_04.jpg|#4 Emblem_of_Roto_Perfect_Edition_05.jpg|#5 Emblem_of_Roto_Perfect_Edition_06.jpg|#6 Emblem_of_Roto_Perfect_Edition_07.jpg|#7 Emblem_of_Roto_Perfect_Edition_08.jpg|#8 Emblem_of_Roto_Perfect_Edition_09.jpg|#9 Emblem_of_Roto_Perfect_Edition_10.jpg|#10 Emblem_of_Roto_Perfect_Edition_11.jpg|#11 Emblem_of_Roto_Perfect_Edition_12.jpg|#12 Emblem_of_Roto_Perfect_Edition_13.jpg|#13 Emblem_of_Roto_Perfect_Edition_14.jpg|#14 Emblem_of_Roto_Perfect_Edition_15.jpg|#15 French edition covers Emblem_of_Roto_01_fr.jpg|#1 Emblem_of_Roto_02_fr.jpg|#2 Emblem_of_Roto_03_fr.jpg|#3 Emblem_of_Roto_04_fr.jpg|#4 Emblem_of_Roto_05_fr.jpg|#5 Emblem_of_Roto_06_fr.jpg|#6 Emblem_of_Roto_07_fr.jpg|#7 Emblem_of_Roto_08_fr.jpg|#8 Emblem_of_Roto_09_fr.jpg|#9 Emblem_of_Roto_10_fr.jpg|#10 Emblem_of_Roto_11_fr.jpg|#11 Emblem_of_Roto_12_fr.jpg|#12 Emblem_of_Roto_13_fr.jpg|#13 Emblem_of_Roto_14_fr.jpg|#14 Emblem_of_Roto_15_fr.jpg|#15 Emblem_of_Roto_16_fr.jpg|#16 Emblem_of_Roto_17_fr.jpg|#17 Emblem_of_Roto_18_fr.jpg|#18 Emblem_of_Roto_19_fr.jpg|#19 Emblem_of_Roto_20_fr.jpg|#20 Emblem_of_Roto_21_fr.jpg|#21 Italian edition covers Emblem_of_Roto_01_it.jpg|#1 Emblem_of_Roto_02_it.jpg|#2 Emblem_of_Roto_03_it.jpg|#3 Emblem_of_Roto_04_it.jpg|#4 Emblem_of_Roto_05_it.jpg|#5 Emblem_of_Roto_06_it.jpg|#6 Emblem_of_Roto_07_it.jpg|#7 Emblem_of_Roto_08_it.jpg|#8 Emblem_of_Roto_09_it.jpg|#9 Emblem_of_Roto_10_it.jpg|#10 Emblem_of_Roto_11_it.jpg|#11 Emblem_of_Roto_12_it.jpg|#12 Emblem_of_Roto_13_it.jpg|#13 Emblem_of_Roto_14_it.jpg|#14 Emblem_of_Roto_15_it.jpg|#15 Emblem_of_Roto_16_it.jpg|#16 Emblem_of_Roto_17_it.jpg|#17 Emblem_of_Roto_18_it.jpg|#18 Emblem_of_Roto_19_it.jpg|#19 Emblem_of_Roto_20_it.jpg|#20 Emblem_of_Roto_21_it.jpg|#21 Italian perfect edition covers Emblem_of_Roto_Perfect_Edition_01_it.jpg|#1 Emblem_of_Roto_Perfect_Edition_02_it.jpg|#2 Emblem_of_Roto_Perfect_Edition_03_it.jpg|#3 Emblem_of_Roto_Perfect_Edition_04_it.jpg|#4 Emblem_of_Roto_Perfect_Edition_05_it.jpg|#5 Emblem_of_Roto_Perfect_Edition_06_it.jpg|#6 Emblem_of_Roto_Perfect_Edition_07_it.jpg|#7 Emblem_of_Roto_Perfect_Edition_08_it.jpg|#8 Emblem_of_Roto_Perfect_Edition_09_it.jpg|#9 Emblem_of_Roto_Perfect_Edition_10_it.jpg|#10 Emblem_of_Roto_Perfect_Edition_11_it.jpg|#11 Emblem_of_Roto_Perfect_Edition_12_it.jpg|#12 Emblem_of_Roto_Perfect_Edition_13_it.jpg|#13 Emblem_of_Roto_Perfect_Edition_14_it.jpg|#14 Emblem_of_Roto_Perfect_Edition_15_it.jpg|#15 Spanish perfect edition covers Emblem_of_Roto_Perfect_Edition_01_es.jpg|#1 Emblem_of_Roto_Perfect_Edition_02_es.jpg|#2 Emblem_of_Roto_Perfect_Edition_03_es.jpg|#3 Emblem_of_Roto_Perfect_Edition_04_es.jpg|#4 Emblem_of_Roto_Perfect_Edition_05_es.jpg|#5 Emblem_of_Roto_Perfect_Edition_06_es.jpg|#6 Emblem_of_Roto_Perfect_Edition_07_es.jpg|#7 Emblem_of_Roto_Perfect_Edition_08_es.jpg|#8 Emblem_of_Roto_Perfect_Edition_09_es.jpg|#9 Emblem_of_Roto_Perfect_Edition_10_es.jpg|#10 External links *Series at BookWalker (Japanese) *Series at eBookJapan (Japanese) *Article at Wikipedia *Series info at Anime News Network *Series info at MyAnimeList fr:Emblem of Roto Category:Manga Category:Emblem of Roto